1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conductive composition, and more particularly, to a conductive paste.
2. Description of Related Art
A conductive paste containing a metal powder of, for instance, silver, has good conductivity, and therefore can be widely applied in the parts of various electronic machines to form a conductive wiring. In recent years, the conductive wiring has been applied in mobile terminals such as mobile phones and game consoles, and in, for instance, the touch screen panels of personal computers. The linewidth/spacing of the conductive wiring has been reduced in size to 150 μm/150 μm, and the demand for forming a fine pattern having good precision has been rising.
Currently, in the known fabrication process, a screen printing method is generally used to fabricate the conductive wiring. However, in screen printing, the pressing is performed with, for instance, a squeegee to print a conductive paste onto a substrate through a pattern on a screen. That is, the screen printing method performs the pressing with, for instance, a squeegee to bend the screen and to print. Therefore, in comparison to the target linewidth, the linewidth of the printed material obtained by performing screen printing is generally wider, such that the wirings are close to one another. Contact issues or blurring edges of the wirings therefore occur, causing issues such as unclear boundaries.
Moreover, the thixotropic index and the printing characteristics of the known conductive paste are poor, and as a result, the conductive paste has the drawback of dripping immediately after screen printing and is therefore not capable of forming a fine pattern having good precision.